


My Goofy Bones

by TinyMercy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMercy/pseuds/TinyMercy
Summary: Not sure if I should continue this story.Feel free to comment about it,Maybe help me decide if I should or not?





	My Goofy Bones

Monsters had been free for many years now, Over those years they had earned their citizenship and permits to do as they wished. They were made up of kindness, Hope, And magic.

...Yet they still had to deal with assholes like your coworker, Who thought they could bully a seven foot skeleton to leave the store. You stood behind your coworker for a minute, Kinda hoping the skeleton would show some backbone, The giggling alerted them of your presence “About time! I called for you ten minutes ago!” Your coworker, Kevin was on his name-tag, Sounded annoyed while waving his hand toward the skeleton “Tell this monster we don't allow disgusting creatures in here!” You turned to the skeleton, His expression nothing more then heart breaking, And took a deep breath “I apologize sir but that is a rule of the store” Kevin looked smug while you waved over a security guard “Hey Doug, Could you escort this disgusting creature out? Its making our poor skeleton friend here upset”

Kevin looked ill “You can't do that! I'll tell Mrs. Arctic!” That caused not only you to laugh but Doug as well “You wouldn't want to do that son.” He glared at Doug “And why not!?” Shockingly it was the skeleton who answered “MR.ARTIC LIVED IN SNOWDIN A FEW HOUSES FROM MINE!” There was only screeching heard as Kevin was lead out of the building.

“Oh Yeah, I'm Alice” You held out your hand,smiling “And I'm sorry you had to deal with such an asshole” Did he have stars in his eyes? Oh he was precious..

Ignoring your hand completely he picked you up in a tight hug “LANGUAGE HUMAN! BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!, FORGIVE YOU AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP! I ALSO ACCEPT YOUR OFFER OF FRIENDSHIP! NYEH HEH!” It was decided right then, You were keeping him, No one would change your mind but unfortunately you were still on the clock for another hour or so “Papyrus, Its awesome we're buddies now! But uh...Kinda need to get back to work and I'm sure you still got shopping to do” With another 'Nyeh' Papyrus set you down gently “INDEED HUMAN! I MUST OBTAIN THE FRESHEST INGREDIENTS FOR OUR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!” Quickly he pulled out his cellphone “LET US EXCHANGE NUMBERS” With an inner squeal you did just that.

It was another fifteen minutes before Papyrus had left the store, You knew this because he could be heard anywhere in the store _'Need more joyful people like him around'_ Smiling,Though hearing your name over the intercom, Being called to the front, caused you to let out a sigh “And here we go”.

Turns out monster children, In this case bunny ones, Could go insane when given cupcakes.It took at least two hours to find all of them _'I still can't figure out how they got into the air ducts..'_ You were more impressed then anything else though, Sharing a few laughs with the parents, You walked them to the doors to make sure all their children stayed with them.

Clocking out was the best moment ever, Until you glanced down to check the time on your phone on the way out, Seeing a text from Papyrus telling you his address had quickly taken its place. Grinning you were happy to see it wasn't that far from here _'Made since why he came here so often'_ A nice walking distance, You did wonder about one thing though...Was friendship spaghetti different then normal spaghetti?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this story.  
> Feel free to comment about it,Maybe help me decide if I should or not?


End file.
